


Best friend

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Implied revolution, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: I love AJJ





	Best friend

_Everything makes me bleed_  
_The sparkle won't shine if you don't feed it light_  
_Balls deep in reality_  
_I spend all my time getting strung out on life_

Hyungwon grips his arm, the numb throbbing feeling like an ache that spreads like fire. He takes in his shaky breaths, mind starting to slow in pace. The light just gets prettier the closer he gets to the steps. 

_It's not our world anymore_  
_It's not our world anymore_

His stumble nearly knocks him over, eyes shutting when he offers an empty chuckle. This fight was for nothing, causing nothing but harm. He's remorseful, but he's comforted by the fact that he won't be alive to see the aftermath.

_Your dead best friend is walking up the stairs_  
_He's walking up the stairs with you_

Hyungwon feels a hand touch his shoulder, something cold like a breeze. He peeks over, his hazy vision making out the outline of his other half, of Minhyuk. It hurts to see him, to show him his most defeated self, but all he can do is smile. They step up on the set of stairs. 

_What is the wind saying?_  
_Does it tell who isn't there?_  
_Do the spirits haunt us_  
_by blowing through our hair?_

That breeze follows them both, shaking Hyungwon's already tossled hair. He gazes forward at the glittering lights, brows furrowing as he tries to make out what it means. 

_It's not our world anymore_  
_It's not our world anymore_

His snap to reality hurts, like a slap right on every stab wound his body adorns. He's not happy that this is how it ends and his fingers grip his own clothes harder, filled with a last urge to fight. 

_Your dead best friend is walking up the stairs_  
_He's walking up the stairs with you_

That hand is on his shoulder again, causing every tensed muscle to relax. It's not fair, he mutters, that they couldn't be free in the end.

_It's not our world  
_And it never was_  
_And that's not our problem_  
_That's not our problem anymore__

Minhyuk reminds him that they'll be free in death, and Hyungwon smiles.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My bad ;^P


End file.
